


Wait for me

by jxtxadore



Series: The James Bond Movies Collection [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00mallory, Again, M/M, PWP, just some PWP, wow i need a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth arrives home to find his love, James, in a frustrated position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for me

Gareth had walked into the flat, knowing James was there. He had a smile on his face, thinking of the fact that it was the weekend, and they had a rare day off, that no one was to contact either of them, except in the case of a national emergency. The smile fell, however, when he heard groans from the bedroom, and the bed creaking. James wouldn’t. Would he?   
Gareth walked into the doorway to their room, to see James on the bed, alone. The blankets were under him, balled up, and it looked like James was thrusting into them. Gareth could see the muscles straining under his skin, and his hands were clasped behind his head, almost as though he was praying. His eyes traveled along the rest of the man, the perfect ass, the strong legs. His body was reacting, and he silently started to pull off his outer clothes, the suit jacket, the belt and the shoes, somehow managing it in moments and silently. Without further ado, Gareth moved onto the bed, James quickly rolling over to look at Gareth. His eyes were only a mix of lust and a little pain. Gareth assumed it was from being kept waiting so long.

“Lay back down,” He muttered. His hand guided James back so he was, just as he had been before Gareth had entered.

“Gareth please…” He sighed, and moved so he was ontop of James, and he snaked one hand under him, moving quickly and without question to his cock. His hand slowly moved up and down, listening as James moaned and his hips worked against his. Gareth growled at that slightly, before increasing his pace, his own hips grinding against James through his pants and trousers. “Off,” James said, and moved a hand to grab his arse, clawing slightly. He meant the trousers, anything that was preventing him from getting skin to skin.

The one hand that wasn’t on James moved to Gareth’s fly, quickly undoing that and pulling them down, everything, leaving Gareth in only his shirt. That was staying on, however. Just the feel of it made everything… almost dirtier. His lips moved to the back of James’s neck, kissing and sucking. James moaned, and bucked against his hand, before grinding his arse against Gareth again.

“Shit…” his lips moved from the neck to the shoulder.

“Gareth, please,” James moaned, his hand twining with Gareth’s.

“I need my hand back, then,” He half moaned into James’s ear. The result was amost instant, James letting go of Gareth’s hand, and him eagerly spreading his legs for Gareth. He growled at the sight of James like that, his cock throbbing. He leaned over and grabbed some lube, before thrusting his finger into James, slowly moving it in him.

“Gareth…” James groaned, moving his hips back against the hand. “More!” Gareth complied quickly, thrusting in another finger and then, after a few moments, another, stretching him. He couldn’t help but move himself against James, just getting a little bit of friction. Gareth’s name slipped out of James’s mouth, making Gareth moan, filling with even more want. His fingers moved in James a couple more times, before pulling them out.

“Are you ready?” He growled into James’s ear. He nodded, quickly. Gareth had slicked himself up during the question, and slowly started to enter James. He hissed just the slightest, so Gareth paused, allowing him to adjust.

“No, no, move,” He half whined, trying to move a little. Gareth moaned, the movement causing just enough friction to make him move. He started slowly, but was urged on when James started to moan softly. Gareth’s hand moved around him to grasp his cock, stroking at almost the same speed as his thrusts. Gareth’s name slipped from James’s mouth again, and Gareth quickened, moving harder and faster then before, before angling his hips to hit James’s spot. James stiffened slightly at it, a long moan coming from him before Gareth started to move again, hitting him at just the right spot. They were both getting close, Gareth could tell from his body and James’s movements. His lips moved to James’s back, at the shoulders, kissing and sucking there.

“I’m almost there,” He growled into James’s ear, after a few moments. “I want you to come first.” Gareth started to jerk him faster, intending to bring him that way.

He got what he wanted moments later, when James yelled out, arching into Gareth, reaching his orgasm. That spurred Gareth’s own orgasm, after a few more thrusts, a moan coming from him. His body almost collapsed then, but he managed to roll over to the side just enough to not land on James. He pulled him closer, and kissed his nose.

“I thought that you weren’t going to be home for a few more hours,” James said, accusingly.

“I thought so too. How could I ever stay away from you, however?” James chuckled, and kissed his husband lovingly.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Can I ask what created such a reaction in you, James?” He said, lowly.

“Thinking of you. Us. Anywhere; everywhere. Just so happened that I dozed off, and…” He smiled a bit. “Well, you arrived home in the middle of a dream. You’re much better then the blankets, you know.”

“I’m glad…” He kissed him again, before moving a hand over his back, slightly sweaty and wet from Gareth’s kisses. “We’re going to have to clean ourselves up…”

“And you stumbled upon another one of my dreams.”

“Shower? Is that so?” Gareth chuckled, and lightly kissed James’s jaw for a moment. “I think that I could arrange that…”


End file.
